As compounds related to the pyrimidinylbenzimidazole derivatives of the present invention, 4-aminopyrimidine derivatives disclosed as pharmaceuticals in U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,604 and European Patent No. 640,599 and pyrimidine derivatives disclosed as herbicides in International Publication No. WO94/17059, are mentioned, but no disclosure regarding agricultural/horticultural fungicides has been made. French Patent No. 1,476,529 discloses benzimidazolyl sulfonamide derivatives having insecticidal and fungicidal activities, but no disclosure regarding the present compounds has been made. Further, as compounds related to the triazinylbenzimidazole derivatives of the present invention, triazine derivatives disclosed in JP-A-47-36837, JP-A-49-17677 and Kogyo Kagaku Zassi (Journal of Industrial Chemistry) vol 73, No. 5, p1000 (1970) as coloring agents for textile goods, may be mentioned, but no disclosure regarding agricultural/horticultural fungicides has been made. Further, anilinopyrimidine derivatives as production intermediates therefor have not been known.
The present invention provides novel pyrimidinylbenzimidazole and triazinylbenzimidazole derivatives and agricultural/horticultural fungicides containing them as the active ingredients.
The present inventors have conducted extensive studies to create novel agricultural/horticultural fungicides and as a result, found that the pyrimidinylbenzimidazole and triazinylbenzimidazole derivatives of the present invention (hereinafter referred to as compounds of the present invention) are novel compounds which are not disclosed in any literatures and have outstanding effects as agricultural/horticultural fungicides, and the present invention has been accomplished.